Trolls, Hybrids, and Humans Alike
by JetBlackDiamond
Summary: Ren had never been to a public school such as Saotome High. He hadn't even been to a public school before, hell, he'd never been to a school with trolls and hybrids before. Rated M for possible content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ren stopped and looked around him. Humans, trolls, and hybrids alike were pooling through the front doors of Saotome Highschool. The tall male didn't have much experience in public schools. Coming from the Jinguji family, he had always been homeschooled or attended private schools, but _never_ a public school. His older brother stepped out of the car parked behind him and called his attention.

"Come on, we don't have forever, you know," Seiichirou said, pulling on his jacket and heading for the front doors. Ren adjusted his backpack and followed after his brother.

Seiichirou navigated to the office rather easily, and a woman with brown hair tied in a tight bun led them to the principal's room. They walked in and the lady closed the door behind the two males. Ren looked at the man behind the desk, he had sunglasses and a red and white polka dot tie. Definitely principal material.

"Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the classic two seats in front of the principal's desk layout. After looking over Ren's permanent record, asking a few questions and giving Ren his schedule, Saotome called in a student to show Ren around his new school.

After a moment, there was a knock at the door. The principal told whoever it was to come in, and the door opened to reveal a redheaded hybrid. He walked foward just enough to be past the door frame and kept his hand on the knob. "You called, Mr. Saotome?" he said softly.

"Mr. Ittoki, this is our new student, Ren Jinguji. Seeing you two have classes close to each other, I'm asking you to show him around our school," Saotome said calmly and gestured to Ren.

"Ah, yes, sir," Ittoki said and stepped aside to make an opening. He looked back at Ren and tilted his head motioning out of the door.

Ren stood up and waved to his brother before following the redhead out of the door. Closing the door behind them, the redhead turned and held out a hand to Ren. "My name's Otoya Ittoki. Nice to meet you," he said smiling.

"Ren Jinguji," the taller male said, shaking his hand. The redhead let go of his hand and began walking out of the office. Before going through the front door, he grabbed his backpack off of the counter and said 'Hello' to the brunet with a bun.

"So, you're new here?" Otoya asked him while leading him down a hallway. Ren nodded. "Where were you before?"

"Private school," Ren answered honestly. The redhead's eyes widened slightly. Being a hybrid, his pupils were red and the surrounding area was a yellow-orange. Based on appearances, he seemed like a mutant-blood.

"Really? That's cool. What was it like? Was it- Are you staring at my horns?" Otoya suddenly asked when he saw the taller male zoning-out.

"Huh? No. Um, I was just thinking," Ren said. To be honest, he hadn't noticed he had horns. Some hybrids have them, some don't. The same way some had the troll's grey skin and some didn't. In Otoya's case, aside from the eyes and the horns, he appeared human.

There were scarcely any hybrids in Ren's previous schools, let alone trolls. Ren didn't interact with too many of them. He was certain he wasn't distancing himself, it was just that they seemed like they didn't want to be bothered. Either that, or they avoided him.

"Well, we'd better get going. First period's about to start," Otoya said, checking his watch. "Come on," he said speeding up towards a classroom.

The hallways were still occupied by students idling around their lockers, and Otoya approached a certain group of students and introduced them to Ren.

"You guys, this is the new transfer student, Ren," Otoya said gesturing to him. Ren gave a small 'Hello' and waved half-heartedly. "Ren, this is Dave," Otoya said extending his arm to a blonde with sunglasses and an arm around a short troll. "Karkat," his arm moved to the troll Dave was holding. "John," Otoya said moving to a black haired male with glasses.

"Hiya," John waved and smiled.

"And this is Natsuki and Shou," Otoya finished off gesturing to a blonde teen and a shorter blonde with pink frost tips and a fedorra.

"Just by looking at him, I can tell he's like Strider," Karkat said bitterly.

"Kakrat!" Otoya scolded his friend. "Don't ne mean!"

"So, saying he's like me is an insult? I'm hurt," Dave said in a stoic tone.

"Haha, yeah Dave," John said laughing. "It's totally an insult."

Ren watched the rest of the conversation drag on. Natsuki stepped beside him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't worry, they're like this all the time. You'll get used to it," Natsuki said, smiling.

"I see," Ren responded, sighing. This was definitely different from private school.

"Natsuki, you're so mean!" Otoya said pouting.

"Don't worry, man," Dave had ruffling Otoya's hair. "They've got more emotion then those Ice Princes."

"Don't forget you're one of them, asshole," Karkat said, struggling out of Dave's grasp.

"You guys are so weird. Shou didn't even say anything yet," John said, putting his hands on the short blonde's shoulders and shaking him back and forth. "Speak. To. Us!" John whined.

"John, let go of me!" Shou said, forcefully removing his hands. "I told you not to do that. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well, that's Shou for ya," Otoya said laughing. He put an arm around Ren's shoulders. "What's up? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, nudging him slightly.

"No, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what on earth's going on," Ren said running a hand through his orange locks.

"I don't even know what's going on, and I deal with these idiots daily," Karkat growled.

Just then, the bell signaling the start of first period went off. The students in the hallways started pooling into their classes.

"Well, see ya at lunch," John said walking off with Natsuki and Shou.

"Later," Otoya said waving. "Come on, Ren," he said walking into class.

Ren followed him into the classroom and watched everyone take their seats. Everyone settled and he was left standing by the door like an idiot. Great.

"Good morning, class," a man with short pink hair and blues said, walking into the room. He spotted Ren and turned to face him. "You're the new student, Ren, right?" he asked. He nodded. "Well, my name's Mr. Tsukmiya. Let me introduce you," he said and turned to face the class. "Class, today we have a new transfer student. His name is Ren Jinguji, and I expect you all to give him a warm welcome to Saotome High."

The class let out a 'Hello, Ren,' almost as if on routine.

"There's an empty seat next to Sollux," Mr. Tsukmiya said pointing to a troll with red and blue glasses.

He waved slightly. "Sup, man," he said with a lisp as Ren took the seat beside him.

"Nothing, much," Ren answered. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I have a serious crossover problem. But, longest first chapter in any of my stories. *Achivement Unlocked: Long Beginings***

**Anyway, I hope I"m not too out of character. I'll update this every Wednesday.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux turned out to be an okay guy. At times, Ren couldn't understand him because of the lisp, but other than that he was pretty cool. He revealed he was friends with Otoya and the others, but he seemed a bit distant when he talked about them. Almost as if he was looking back on them as memories.

Since this was basic science class, Ren was paired up with Sollux today. He transferred in the middle of September, so they haven't gotten very far, but he was still a bit lost. But for the sake of our author (Who doesn't know a thing about high school) we won't go into detail.

The school bell rang signaling second period. Ren glanced at his schedule card. Gym. Wonderful.

He let out a sigh as he picked up his bag and his newly issued textbook. He'd definitely would have to find his locker before he set off. He glanced to his right to ask Sollux if he knew were locker four-thirteen was.

"Oh, yeah. That's close to mine. Did you bring a lock with you?" Sollux responded, leading the way out of the door.

"A lock..?" Ren repeated, giving him a confused look.

"Seriously…? You private school kids…" Sollux said sighing. "Come on, I'll lend you one."

Ren followed him out to the lockers. The lockers were apparently located in sections on each floor, making it easier for students to access their things. Sollux ducked into one of the sections of ivory green lockers and slapped on one with a _tha-thump_.

"This one's mine: four-eleven. That one's yours," He said pointing to the locker after the one next to his. "What do you have next?" he asked, opening his locker and handing a spare lock to Ren.

He took the open lock and hung it on the little lock-thingy where locks go. "Gym," he answered. He placed his textbook on the little shelf-thingy and opened his bookbag to get his gym uniform and then putting it inside the locker.

"Get ready for hell, man. Mr. Ryuuya's not gonna go easy on you just because you're a newbie," Sollux stated smirking. He closed his locker and handed Ren another lock.

Ren gave him a questioning look and closed and locked his own locker. He found out this lock was for his gym locker and tucked his clothes under his arm and followed Sollux to the gym.

He ran into Karkat, John, and Dave while in the actual locker room, but saw no sign of Otoya, Shou, or Natsuki. He quickly changed his clothes and shoes and locked away his previous garments.

* * *

Sollux was right, gym was hell. It being September, they were still doing fitness tests, and since Ren missed the first few, he was still active long after his newfound friends had sat down to rest. After sweating all over the gym floor, and the awkward school shower encounter, he had Sollux open his locker and dressed himself.

"You could just tell me the combination, you know," Ren stated slipping into his jeans.

"I'll tell you at lunch. I'm not risking anyone over-hearing the combo and stealing your shit. I'm not that much of an asshole," Sollux said pulling on a shirt.

"You need Sollux to open your lockers for you? Who else needs to baby you, Mr. Private School?" Karkat asked sourly behind him.

"Aw, come on. Go easy on him," John whined, proceeding to struggle into his T-shirt.

"I'm lending him some locks, since Mr. Private School never heard of lockers before," Sollux said with that lisp of his and chuckled. "How much you wanna bet he'll snap before second semester?"

"The guy's not that fragile. Did you see how much durability he had during Ryuuya's demonic bootcamp?" Dave said in his dull tone. Apparently, he wore his sunglasses even in the shower.

"I went through strict stamina training for my school's soccer team," Ren simply stated, shoving on his shoes.

"Soccer?! You play soccer?!" John asked beaming. He suddenly grabbed both of Ren's hands in a tight grip. "You'll have to play with Otoya and me sometime!"

Ren wrenched his hands out of the teen's grip. "Yeah, sure. Later.."

He turned and left the locker room with Sollux behind him. "We only have one other class before lunch, so bear with me opening your locker," he stated.

* * *

The next class was Art1, and he had that with…. Nobody. Well, things can't be perfect all the time, right? Otoya showed him to the art room before speeding off to his own class and leaving Ren with unfamiliar territory. He steeled himself and slowly turned the knob.

He opened the door to an extremely quiet classroom, with the students all looking at him.

"New kid, have a seat," the teacher said while put a check on the attendance card next to his name.

Ren closed the door behind him and scanned the room for an empty seat. There was one next to a blue-haired kid with a haircut he had never seen before. He took his chances and plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Today, you all will conduct a portrait of the person sitting next to you at the table," the teacher stated.

He mentally groaned. Portraits. It's not that he was bad at portraits, it's just that the guy next to him gave off an air of, "Don't fuck up anything concerning me."

He took his sketchbook out of his bag and took out a pencil. He hesitated when he looked up and saw the bluenet watching him, but he shrugged it off and opened up to a new page. Ren really didn't know where to start, or even if he should, but the bluenet let out a sigh and spoke first.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, setting up his own materials. The word didn't process in the strawberry blonde's mind until the bluenet spoke again. "Did you forget your own name?"

"No, uh. I'm Ren Jinguji," he said holding out his hand.

The bluenet shook it firmly. "Masato Hijirikawa," he said. "We should start, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, yeah." Ren picked up his pencil and sketchbook. He looked at Masato doing the same thing and hesitated again. "Are you going to stay in that position the whole time?"

The bluenet was turned toward him with his legs crossed and his sketchbook resting on his lap.

"I'll be fine like this," he simply stated and looked down to start sketching.

Ren was posed like he was taking a test. With his left elbow resting on the table, and his left hand brushing his bangs back, he seemed like he was in the middle of an exam. He glanced at his partner every now and then and drew lines on the paper. When you draw a portrait of someone, you notice a lot about them. The shape of their eyes, their jaw, how their hair flows, how their eyes shine, and almost everything about them.

He was pretty sure Masato was noticing the same things about him, and before he knew it the teacher spoke up. "Now, everyone, I would like you to pause your drawing for right now and see how your partner has done."

Ren sat up and looked down at his paper. He noticed Masato doing the same, and looked over to his side of the table.

"You wanna switch?" Ren asked, offering his book. Masato gently took it out of his grasp and replaced it with his own. He looked down at the drawing. It was.. Amazing. It looked like someone took an old-timey photo of him and plastered it in a book. It was shaded and everything. "Amazing…" he let slip out.

Masato looked at him and handed his notebook back. "You're not so bad yourself."

Ren didn't know why, but from him, it was more than a compliment.


End file.
